Just like their parents
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: Now it's time for their kids to enter Degrassi. They will have friends, drama and find love just like their parents have, but is live any easier when your kids go through the same stuff you had to go to. How will they deal with it. Find out. ( M-rating is just to be sure.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, **

**I know other people did something like this but I was really excited to write it. **

**And I haven't red anything like this so it's just my story. **

**I hope you all like it and I'd reallt like to get some feed back. **

**I do not own degrassi**

**Chapter 1**

'Blaze, Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!' Emma shouts to her daughter upstairs.

Blaze runs down the stairs. 'Mom, You know the power squad auditions are today. I have to be perfect if I want to make the team again.'

'You're always perfect.' Emma smiles and kisses her daughter on top of her head.

She looks at her daughter. Blaze looks just like she did when she was young.

'You have to say that. You're my mother.' She rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen.

Emma follows her and takes a seat next to her husband.

She leans toward Spinner and gives him a kiss.

'Good morning to you too' Spinner smiles at her.

Spinner turns to his son. 'So, How's our QB doing?'

'I'm fine dad, try-outs are today and I will be great.' He doesn't look from his phone.

'Sweetheart, no phones while we eat.' Emma says to her son.

'But mom, I have to let Grace know I'll pick her up.' Warren says.

'Can I get a ride with you guys?' Blaze asks.

'Sure, Do you want a ride too Kate?' Warren looks at his little sister who just walked in.

'Yeah, That would be great.' Kate answers while she grabs her shoes.

'Excited for you first day?' Spinner asks his youngest daughter.

'Dad, it's just school.'

'O, that's why you kept saying yesterday that you're so nervous for cheerleader try-outs.' Blaze looks at her little sister with a mean smile.

Kate gives her sister an angry look.

'It's all going to be great ,sweetie.' Emma says.

'Again mom, you're supposed to say that' Blaze says.

'Blaze, you're not helping' Spinner says.

'Let's just go, okay?' Warren stands up and grabs his bag.

'Fine' Blaze says and she walks to the door. 'I'll be in the car.'

'Come on' Warren grabs his Kate's arm and drags her with him to the door.

'Have a good day!' Emma shouts.

'Remember that used to be us.' Spinner says.

'Yeah, A really long time ago. I hope their high school live is easier than ours was.' Emma says concerned.

'It wasn't that bad.'

'Really all the drama, gossip and trying to fit in.'

'Good point. I have to go. Enjoy your last free day before the classes start.' Spinner stands up

'I will. Manny has one last day before she's going to shoot a new film. I'm going to meet up with her.'

Spinner stands at the door Emma walks to him and gives him a goodbye kiss.

'They'll be okay.' Spinner assures Emma.

'In the end we were too.' She smiles.

* * *

'Lily, would you please wake your uncle Jake?' Clare asks her youngest daughter.

'Of course, mom' She walks down to the basement.

'When will he start working again?' Grace asks.

'He got fired remember. Just be nice.' Clare says

'I'll try. Where's dad?'

'He's working.' Clare answers.

'Still? Does he even sleep lately?' Grace asks.

'He just found inspiration.' Clare smiles.

'A new book?'

'No, rewriting the old one.'

'Again?'

'You know your father. He never thinks it is good enough.'

Grace grabs her phone and Clare continues her breakfast.

They both look up when they hear laughing from upstairs.

Lily is on Jake's back and they laugh together.

'Put me down!' she shouts then laughs again.

'Okay, Okay' He softly puts me down.

Lily walks to the kitchen table and grabs an apple.

'Lil, do you want a ride with me and Warren?' Grace asks.

'No thanks, I don't want to ruin the time you want to spend with your boyfriend.'

'His sisters probably ride with him too.'

'No, I'll just catch the bus.'

'Okay.'

'Then you'd better leave now, Lil' Jake says.

Lily looks at the clock, grabs her stuff, gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door.

'I have to put on some make up if Warren drives by will you tell him that I'll be there in a second?'

'Of course, I will honey'

Clare smiles at Jake. 'So Lil got you out of your bed.'

'Yeah, she's the sweetest girl.'

'Yeah, she's amazing. I'd wish she would see that.'

'Someday she will' Jake smiles.

* * *

'Charlie, you have to go or you'll be late.' Sean says.

'Dad, chill.' Charlie answers

'I'll chill when you're at school' He says angry.

'Fine, fine I'll go.' He grabs his bag. 'it's not even real school. It's just and introduction.'

'School's ,school's.' Sean says. 'Hurry!'

Charlie grabs his keys 'Bye!' He yells when he's at the door then he gets in his car.

* * *

Lily missed they bus. She tried to call her sister but she won't pick up.

So now she has to walk and this way she'll never be on time.

A car comes closer to her, the boy in it is in her sister's class maybe he'll give her a ride.

But she doesn't dare to ask. The car stops next to her.

'Hey, aren't you Blaze's sister?' He ask.

'Yes.' '_Now's your chance Lil' _I think but I still don't dare to ask.

'Aren't you late for school?' He asks.

'Yeah, I missed the bus.'

'O which school do you go to?' Charlie asks.

'Degrassi, today's my first day.' Lilly says.

'O, need a ride?' He asks.

'Normally, I would never get in a car with strangers…' Lilly says.

'But?' He asks.

'I really do need to get to school.'

'Well' He gets out of the car 'I'm Charlie. See no stranger. Please, let me bring you to school.'

'Fine' Lilly says softly and they both get in the car.

* * *

'Heey sweetie' Warren says and then kisses Grace.

'Heey, I missed you.'

'Missed you too. Let's go.' He smiles and grabs her hand to lead her to the car.

'Heey Blaze, Hey Kate. Are you both trying out for the squad?' Grace asks

'Yeah, I hope I'll make the cut.' Blaze says

'You were great last year. And Kate I'm sure you'll be great too'

'Thanks' Kate says.

'You got some music?' Blaze asks her brother.

'Sure' he turns on the radio. 'But we're almost here.'

He looks for a parking space and parks the car.

'Good luck, Kate. Good luck, Blaze.' He says.

'Yeah, you too' Kate says.

They walk to the school together.

'Well, I should go too.' Grace says.

'Yeah, Good luck.' She kisses him and walks to the school too.

Then she sees her sister. 'Hey'

'Hi' Lily looks up.

'So are you trying out for the squad too?' Grace asks

'Not really my thing.' She answers. 'But I should go.'

She walks to Charlie. 'Thanks again for the ride.'

'No problem' He smiles.

Lily walks into the school.

Grace looks amazed and walks over to Charlie 'You gave my little sister a lift?'

'Yeah, she missed the bus.' He says

'Well, next time stay away from her. She doesn't need trouble in her live. She's sweet, small and shy. And you're always fighting and angry. So just stay away.' She looks at him pervasive and then walks away.

Ethan walks over to Charlie. 'Heey C, What's up?'

'Not much, What do you know about Lilly Goldsworthy?'

'Uhm…just that she's Grace sister and she looks kind of hot.'

'Well, Can you get me more?'

'Why a sudden interest in this girl?'

'Because Grace told me to stay away.'

'Okay, but please don't go too far down with this plan of yours.'

'I won't , she's just a shy niner winning her heart won't take that long.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, **

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Hope you'll like it!**

**please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'So sweetie, nervous for your first day back at school?' Jay says

'A little bit, but can't I just stay home with you. It isn't a real school day. You can just join clubs and sports teams and things like that.' Adelina answers

'Then try out for the power squad. Your mom used to be captain you know.'

'Yeah, I know. I've heard it like a thousand times.' She says angry.

Jay looks up from the sandwiches he was making. 'What's up?'

'I don't want to talk'

He walks to her and gives her a hug. 'Please, tell me so I can help.'

'Dad, you're not good at talking and mom is never around.'

'So you miss mom?'

'No! I just…there's this pressure because of mom. She used to be so popular, pretty and amazing. That I can never live up to that. I'm no cheerleader. I'm no little miss popular. Let me just be me!'

She grabs her bag and walks out the door.

Manny just walks down stairs 'What was wrong?'

'Just..uhm..Did we used to be so difficult when we were her age?' Jay asks.

'No, we were worse.' She smiles and kisses him.

* * *

'So how bad was it this morning?' Victor asks.

'Horrible, they just seem to can't stop fighting.' Austin says.

'Too bad, but don't let it ruin our first day of high school.'

'Like that is so amazing' Austin says irritated.

'Hey, I'm just trying to help man.'

'Sorry, I just hate that they fight all the time.'

'I know, just try. They will get through this so don't worry about it too much. For now, let's see what club to join.' Victor says.

'Fine.'

* * *

'Heey Dave, I have to go to work but you'll be here to welcome..what was his name again?' Alli asks.

'Tyler'

'Yes, Tyler.' She smiles. 'I'm so happy'

'Why's that?'

'Because everything's great with us. We have a new foster kid to make happy and we have an appointment at the adoption agency. Life's great.' She smiles and kisses him.

'You're right life's great.' He smiles.

'I really do have to go.'

'I know' He gives her one last kiss then she walks to the door just when she wants to open it the bell rings.

'They're early' she says to Dave and then opens the door.

There's this really tall blonde guy with sparkeling blue eyes and who looks tough standing on the doorstep. 'Hi, I'm Tyler.'

'Hi, I'm Alli, but I'm also late so I see you tonight.' She turns to Dave for just one more kiss.

Then she touches Tyler's arm. 'O and Tyler, welcome' she smiles and walks to her car.

'Hey, I'm Dave' Dave reaches out his hand and Tyler shakes it. 'So let me help you with those' He points at the bags Tyler dropped next to him when he ringed the doorbell.

'O, thanks. But I got it.' Tyler grabs the bags.

'Okay, then I'll show you to your room.' Dave walks back in the house and up the stairs then another stairs. He opens the door and there is a really big room with white and blue walls. There is a kingsize bed on the right. A bureau on the left with a computer on it. Then in the back there's a big couch and a tv and next to the couch are two closets, one for clothes and one for other stuff.

'Wow' is all Tyler says.

'So it's okay?'Dave asks. 'We didn't know what kind of colors you like but we thought blue and white was a good safe chose.'

'It's great, Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Just take your time. Unpack, get comfortable and when you're ready I'll be down with drinks and food maybe we can talk a bit. If you want to.' Dave says.

'Yeah, I'll be down when I'm done.' Tyler answers.

'Okay' Dave shuts the door and walks down the stairs.

Tyler looks around then drops his bags and walks to his bed and let himself fall down.

'My own room…' He says.

* * *

'Okay, girls. Let's see what you've got.' Grace says. 'toe touches'

She walks around and looks how the girls are doing.

'Nice one, Blaze' She says Blaze smiles and does another.

'Kate, this isn't a toe touch. Higher' Grace walks by Kate.

Kate looks at Grace. 'I can't' She says with tears in her eyes.

'Okay, just try to keep up with the routine later.' Grace walks away.

'Adelina, what are you doing here? I thought I was clear with try-outs last year, but if you think you got better. Please, try?' Grace says sarcastic to Adelina who is standing at the side line.

'I'm not here to try-out. Not everyone wants to be a cheerleader, you know?' Adelina says

'No, I don't. Everyone wants to be popular and have guys looking at you.'

'Of course, so you. The most important thing in the world is that guys look at you. that's pathetic. O and since you asked I'm just here for my friend Blaze. So if you move along I can see how she's doing.' Adelina smiles mean at Grace and Grace just turns around angry and walks away.

Adelina waves at Blaze. Her best friend smiles back at her.

* * *

'What about photo club? It can be fun.' Victor says to Austin.

Austin doesn't hear him . He's staring at a girl with beautiful green eyes and light brown hair.

'Hello? Earth to Austin?' Victor says then he follows Austin's eyes. 'O, a girl'

'What?' Austin ask.

'You were looking at that girl over there.' He points at the school paper stall.

'No, I wasn't.' He tries to convince Victor.

'Relax, I get it. She's pretty.' Victor says. 'So news paper?'

'Yeah, I could try and write the music reviews.'

'Or the movie reviews and maybe you should bring the girl for a second opinion.' Victor smiles at his friend.

Austin smiles back. 'See you later.' He walks over to the news paper stall.

'Good luck' Victor says.

'Hi, are there any positions left?' He asks to the girl.

'Yeah, I guess so. You just have to fill out a form and then you'll hear later if you got it.' She hands him a form.

'Thanks, I'm Austin btw.'

'You're welcome and I should go. Bye'

'Bye' He says. He doesn't realize he still doesn't know her name un till she's gone.

* * *

'Okay, girls one more time. It's not that hard.' Grace says.

The girls do the routine again.

'Okay, Thank you all for your hard work. The list hang in the caf tomorrow.' Grace says. 'Kate can I please talk to you for a sec?'

Kate looks up surprised 'Sure' She walks with Grace to the side of the field. 'What's up?'

'I just don't want you to be disappointed tomorrow, because I know how bad you want this.'

'What do you mean?'

'You didn't make the cut. I'm sorry Kate but you're not good enough. I'm sure there will be something else that you'll be great at.'

'What?!...I can't do something else. My sister is a cheerleader. My brother de QB. Why can't I be like them.'

'Just train hard this year then I'm sure you'll make the cut next year.' Grace gives Kate a hug. 'I'll see you by the car.'

Kate feels the tears in her eyes. '_Warren is de sweet, handsome sportsman who looks just like dad. Blaze is the beautiful, popular cheerleader who looks just like mom. Who am I? I'm somewhere in between I don't look like mom or dad. I'm not good at anything….' _She thinks, then she can't hold it any longer and starts to cry.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey, sorry it's been long since it last posted but I was on vacation and I couldn't post form France. **

**But anyway here's the third chapter. **

**Hope you like!**

**Chapter 3**

'So how was school ,Noah?' Declan asks his son.

'Good, it was just an introduction but I joined a study group and the school paper.' Noah says.

'And student council?' Declan asks

'Well, I promised Adelina that I'll help her and if she wins I'll be her VP.' Noah explains.

'You know you'll be great yourself.' Holly J walks in and kisses her son on the cheek.

'Mom, I don't want to okay.'

'Okay, I just want you to know that I believe you can do it.' She walks to Declan and gives him a kiss.

He smiles and pulls her on his lap.

'I know mom' He smiles at his parents.

* * *

'So how's everything?' Emma asks.

'Everything? I'm not following here.' Manny asks

'You know Jay? Adelina? Again shooting a movie?' Emma explains

'Me and Jay are great. Adelina and me not so sure but she's a teenager so it's normal and the new movie is great too but I hate being away this long again.'

'Yeah, I'm going to miss you.' Emma smiles at her best friend. 'LA right?'

'Yeah, and maybe a few scenes in Japan.'

'Japan!? That's awesome.'

'I guess so.' She says unenthusiastic

'Manny, I get that you'll miss Jay and Adelina but it's 3 months then you're back with a lot of money and enough time to do stuff with your family. Take the chances you get.'

'But what if this are the only chances I have with my daughter?'

'It's 3 months, not years. She'll be fine and it's not like you can't communicate.'

'You're right. There are only so many chances you get as an actress and she and Jay have each other.'

'You still have to pack, right?'

'Yeah, I didn't know. It was this late already.'

'How late does your plane leave?'

'At 12'

'So you guys can still come over for dinner?'

'As long as I don't have to cook, I'm in.'

'Then I'll see you at 6' Emma stands up to give Manny a hug.

'Ugh…You're killing me here.' Manny says so Emma finally let's go.

'Sorry, I'm just going to miss you.'

'You'll see me again in 2 hours.' Manny laughs.

'You know what I mean' Emma smiles.

'I love you too, Em'

* * *

'So you've been in much foster homes?' Dave asks.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Tyler answers

'How many?'

'6'

'That's much. The last foster kid we had was in 4. I thought that was much.'

'So why do you guys do it?' Tyler asks.

'Do what?'

'Take in foster kids? It clearly isn't the money. So charity or something?'

'Charity? Seriously?'

'Yeah'

'Well, if it was for charity then we could do so much better.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I think a deaf or blind kid would have more impact or at least a smaller kid.'

'O, then why?'

'Ever thought it's just ,because it's a decent thing to do.' Dave says

Tyler looks amazed. 'No, never thought about it like that and I think you two are the first who see it this way.'

'Well, then I guess you just met the wrong people.' Dave smiles.

* * *

'Heey Ethan, what did you find out?' Charlie says over the phone.

'She's joining the school paper. She's shy but sweet so I've heard and you've got competition.'

'What do you mean competition?'

'There's this niner that has crush on her.'

'Who?'

'I don't know his name but he's friends with Blair's brother.'

'Okay, thanks bro.'

'Ethan!' Charlie hears Ethan's mother shouting.

'Mom, I'll be down in a sec.' Ethan says.

'You'd better be' Holly J says.

'I've got to go man. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye' Charlie says.

* * *

'So how was your first day?' Sean asks.

'Fine'

'Did you join a club?'

'No but I'm on the football team.'

'Good.'

'Did you visit mom today?' Charlie asks.

'No, but maybe tomorrow I have time.'

'Maybe, she's your wife! You should be there for her!' Charlie shouts.

'Hey, I can't help that she decided to become a drug addict!' Sean shouts back.

'She didn't decide anything. It was too much and don't pretend that you don't know what that's like. I can hear you scream every night.'

Sean doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say a thing.

He thought he was hiding all his bad dreams about the war.

He thought it was all in his head.

He thought he had it all under control….

* * *

'Heey, come in! come in!' Emma stands in the door opening gives Manny a hug and Jay a kiss on the cheek.

'Heey Adelina, how was your first day back?' Emma asks.

'Good, I'm editor of the school paper this year and running for president.' Adelina smiles while giving Emma a hug.

'That sounds great.' Emma says. 'O, Blaze is still upstairs.'

'Okay' Adelina walks upstairs into the second door on the left.

Blaze's room is pink and cream white. With a bed under the window. A huge clothes closet on the left and a bureau where you can't see the bureau because of all the stuff on it. Blaze lies on the bed writing something on a piece of paper.

'Hi, what are you doing?' Adelina asks.

'Thinking of a cheer if it is any good maybe Grace will use it.'

'Did you come up with anything?'

'No not really. Well, I did come up with some but not a good one.'

'So you made the team?'

'I hope so, but I'll be sure tomorrow.'

'I'm sure you got on the team, even though I still don't get why you want to be a cheerleader.'

'I like it.'

'Okay, I get it but please don't become like Grace.'

'I don't want to be like Grace but I just like cheerleading.'

'Okay, I think we should go downstairs.'

'Yeah, you're probably right.'

We walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

Manny and Emma are talking while Emma makes the salad.

Spinner and Jay are roistering the meat outside.

Kate and Warren are sitting at the table talking about what's school normally like.

Blaze looks at her best friends. 'We have the best family's.' She smiles at her.

Adeline smiles back. 'Yeah, right now they almost seem normal.'

They laugh together and join Kate and Warren in their conversation.

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long time since I last posted.**

**I was really busy. **

**But here it is: the 4th chapter**

**I hope you all like it**

**Chapter 4**

'So when is your mom coming home?' Grace asks over the phone.

'This Saturday, we're picking her up from the airport.' Blair answers.

'So you happy to have her back home.'

'I'm just so happy she will be home safe. I'm so scared something happens there. I know she's doing something good, serving our country and everything but I'm so scared all the time.'

'Do you need me to come over?'

'No, you shouldn't. I'm fine.'

'I really want to.' She says cheerfully. 'Besides here it's so boring. I feel like I'm adopted. I don't belong in this family….And I need to talk to my co-captain about our cheerleading team.'

'Okay, fine. Come over.'

'I'll see you in 10.' Grace says and hangs up.

Blair lays her phone on her desk and walks down stairs.

'Heey Dad.' She says to Owen.

'Hi, how was your first day?'

'Fine, I'm co-captain again.'

'Great.' He gives me a high five. 'And what about your brother?'

'I haven't seen him all day. Where is he btw?' I ask.

'At Austin's.'

'So what's for dinner tonight?'

'Well, you know how good I am at cooking…' He laughs.

'Please dad, not pizza again.'

'Chinese?' He asks

'Dad!' I scream. 'That food is bad. I have to eat healthy. Why don't I cook tonight.'

'Great.'

'And you have to learn to cook.'

'Fine, I'll try to cook tomorrow.'

'Healthy food. You should know what that means as a gym teacher.'

'I'm a sportsman not a cook that was good enough for your mom.'

'That's because she can cook.' I laugh.

* * *

'Mom!' Lily shouts

'Yes, sweetie' Clare says while running to the stairs.

'I'm riding with uncle Jake to his therapy.'

Clare walks down the stairs. 'That's really sweet of you, but you know you don't have to.'

'I'm not just going for uncle Jake. There are so many people there who live there because they need so much therapy. They don't get much visitors so I want to visit them so they have some company. Everyone needs people around them. To care enough about them.' She explains.

Clare just stands there silent not sure what to say.

'Ready to go?' Jake walks in.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' Lily says. She walks to the care with Jake right behind her.

Eli walks in. 'Hi' He kisses Clare.

'Hey'

'Where are they going?'

'Therapy.'

'Lily too?' He asks surprised.

'She wants to keep lonely people who are in therapy there company. How did we get such a sweet little girl?'

'Yeah, she's our angel.' He wraps his arms around Clare and kisses her hair.

* * *

'So what's he like?' Alli asks.

'I think he's been through a lot, but I think deep down he's a really nice kid.' Dave answers.

'So where is he now?' Alli says while standing up from her chair.

'He's getting us food. I told him he could choose something. I want him to help him feel comfortable.'

She walks over to Dave. 'So where alone?' She sits down on his lap and kisses him.

'I guess we are.' He kisses her back.

The door opens. 'I got us pizza, hope that's okay.' Tyler walks in. 'O, I'm so sorry.'

Alli gets up. 'It's fine, just part of having a kid in our house again. The only down side.' She smiles.

* * *

'I have to go to my appointment. You'll be fine right?' Jake asks.

'Yeah, I'll find someone here who can tell me where to go.'

'Okay, I'll see you in an hour and a half.' He gives Lily a hug.

'Bye' She waves at him while he walks down the hall. When she can't see him any more she walks to the desk. 'Hi Ann, remember me.' She smiles at the woman behind the desk.

'Yeah, Lily right? You were here last week.'

'Yes, So does anybody need company?'

'Too many people.' She smiles. 'But I know someone who could really use a sweet girl like you to talk too.'

'Great, Where do I need to go?'

'Down the hall, to the left and the first door on the right.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'No, thank you.'

Lily walks the way Ann directed her. She opens the door. 'Hello?'

There is a woman sitting at the window. She looks out of the window but at the same time it looks like she isn't looking at anything. She turns around to Lily. Lily looks in her eyes. She looks sad and scared at the same time. 'Please don't shoot me.' She says.

'Ma'am, I won't shoot you. You're safe here.' She walks over to her and grabs her hand. 'You're safe. There is no war here.'

She shakes her head. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Lily Goldsworthy. I'm here to keep you company. We can just talk for a bit or play a game.'

'Okay, I'm Avery Cameron.'

'Nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron.'

'So you want to play poker?'

'I don't know how but if you teach me, sure.'

* * *

'I'll see you tomorrow at school.' Blaze gives Adelina a hug.

Blaze walks over to Manny. 'Good luck shooting the movie, Manny.' And gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Kate gives Manny a hug and Warren a kiss on the cheek.

Spinner walks over to Manny too. 'Have fun, and don't leave Jay alone too long. He can't handle it that well.' He smiles at his friend.

'I'll be back as soon as possible.' She kisses him on the cheek.

Emma walks to Manny. 'I'm going to miss you so much!' She gives Manny a hug.

'I can't breathe here.' Manny laughs.

'Good.' Emma let's go. 'Be back soon.'

'I'll try, but a whole movie takes some time.'

'Then let them cut a few scenes then you're home sooner.'

'I'll try.' Manny gives Emma one last hug. 'I'm going to miss you too.'

* * *

'Hi dad, I'm visiting mom.' Charlie says over the phone. 'I'm here now. Yes, I'll be home for dinner.'

He walks in to the building and over to the desks.

'Hi ma'am, I'm here to visit my mom. Avery Cameron.'

'Okay, you know where her room is right?'

'Yeah, thanks.' He walks down the hall to the left and opens the door.

'Heey mom!' He says while walking in.

'O, I lost again.' He hears a girl say.

'Hi sweetie.' His mom says. 'Come meet Lily.' She smiles.

Lily stands up. 'We already know each other, Mrs. Cameron. I think I should leave now that your son is here.'

'No, please stay. I love beating you at poker.'

'Haha, I would love to win just once.'

'If I let you win the next one will you stay?'

'I have to go any way, but I'll be back sometime.'

'Promise?' she asks.

'Promise.' Lily walks to his mom and gives her a hug.

'You're the sweetest girl I ever met and I know you let me win.'

'I'm actually really good at poker.' She smiles. 'I won't let you win next time.'

She walks by me.

'You really don't have to leave because of me.' Charlie says.

'I'm not.' She smiles.

'I'll walk you out.'

'Okay.'

After exactly 3 steps. We're at the door. 'I haven't seen a real smile on her face in years, thank you.'

'Sure, she's had a tough life. She'll be okay. Someday.'

'Well, Thank you.' He gives her a hug.

'You're welcome. I'll see you. Bye.'

He turns around to his mother.

'oeh, you like that girl.' She says.

**please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
